Harry Potter and The Wand Of The Dragon King
by Staredcraft
Summary: NEW CHAPTER ADDED! Takes place in Harry's 6th year. A new student comes to Hogwarts, Harry becomes Quidditch Captain, and much more. WARNING! Has a lot of Book 5 spoilers. H/Hr Fic! Please R&R!
1. New and Old Friends

New and Old Friend  
  
Harry was staring outside his window. He sighed a deep sigh. The streets were empty, the roads were bare, and there was nothing to do. Nothing to do today, nothing going on, in the muggle world anyway. Harry shuddered at the fact that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was loose on the world. He shook the thought of it, knowing full well that he'll feel better not thinking about it. Suddenly something caught his eye. A moving truck had pulled up. Normally Harry wouldn't have cared; usually it was some old couple who hated loud music or crazy kids; however this was not the case.  
  
He saw a young kid, no older than Harry, step out of one of the doors. He was rather tall and had brown hair; he had on a bright red t-shirt and blue jean shorts. Harry felt excited a little. Someone his age to talk to during the summer; then again it was probably someone like Dudley, obnoxious, rude, and spoiled. That was the way it was for the kids of Pivot Drive.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "BOY! ANSWEAR THE DANG DOOR!" His uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
Harry sighed again and ran downstairs. He opened the door and saw a rather tall, blonde haired woman standing there. "Hello, are you little Dudley?" She smiled.  
  
Harry felt insulted to be mistaken for that slob of a cousin. "Uh no I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh am I at the wrong house? Isn't this the Dursely residence?" She asked kindly.  
  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia walked up. "That would be us. Be gone boy." Uncle Vernon scowled.  
  
"Now, now, I don't mind this young man here." She smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Karen Walled, your new neighbor." She put her hand out to shake hands.  
  
"And what does that mean to us?" Aunt Petunia scoffed.  
  
"My, my, such rudeness. I hope your son is better behaved in the fall." Mrs. Walled sighed.  
  
"What do you care about our son?" Uncle Vernon growled. Harry wanted to sneak off, but Mrs. Walled put her hand in the way.  
  
"Now, now, stay put please." She winked at him. Harry wondered what she was up to. "I care about your son because I am the new Principal at his school next year." This made the Dursely's gasp and Harry felt sorry for her.  
  
"Now I've been planning on going from house to house and meet my future students and their parents." She smiled.  
  
"Yes of course. DUDLEY COME DOWN PLEASE!" Uncle Vernon called rather loudly.  
  
Dudley ran downstairs; Harry could have sworn he saw the floor shift beneath him. "Yes Mommy and Daddy?" He said in his fake sweet voice.  
  
"Dudley, ahem, this is Mrs. Walled. She'll be your new principal in the fall." Aunt Petunia forced out and nudged him a little. Dudley put his hand out and shook her hands.  
  
"Such a polite boy. She smiled. Harry felt like he was going to gag. He noticed Mrs. Walled winked again at him. "Now I hope this is how you normally act and not just a ruse to make me think you're a perfect kid is it?" She looked sternly at them. Dudley shook his head quickly. "I though so, because I hope you know I don't tolerate spoiled brats who think they get away with everything." She looked seriously at him.  
  
"I assure you our boy is nothing of the sort." Uncle Vernon said happily.  
  
"And I especially loath parents who enjoy spoiling their children." She glared at them. "But I'm sure you aren't the case." She smiled. "Now will I be seeing our Mr. Potter at school?"  
  
"No, this boy is the real trouble maker of this house. He goes to correctional school in the fall." Uncle Vernon glared at Harry.  
  
"Well it seems my son will have someone in common with here. He goes to a different school to for "Special" people." She sighed. "Why don't we let the little trouble makers meet each other." She suggested. Harry finally understood why she wanted him to stay.  
  
"Well . . . uh . . . of course he can." Aunt Petunia forced out.  
  
"Anything to get him out of the house." Uncle Vernon mumbled.  
  
"How does that sound to you young man?" Mrs. Walled asked nicely. Harry was surprised that a neighbor here would ever be this nice to him and harsh to the Dursley's. Of course Harry nodded to her, anything to get away from the house even for a moment.  
  
She led Harry across the street where he saw the kid he had seen getting out of the moving van earlier. He was bouncing a ball and throwing it into a hoop. "Tom dear, a young boy is here to meet you." His mother called. He grabbed the ball and stopped. "I hope you two become dear friends." She smiled, winked at Harry, and left.  
  
"Names Tom, who are you?" Tom asked.  
  
"Harry. Harry Potter." Harry smiled.  
  
"Names Tom. Tom Walled." Tom tossed the ball to Harry. "You play basketball?"  
  
"Nope, never." Harry answered.  
  
"Well, basically it's very simple. You have to take the ball from me and shot it into that hoop." Tom told Harry.  
  
"That's it?" Harry asked. Even Qudditch wasn't that easy.  
  
"That's it, oh! And you have to bounce the ball whenever you move around." Tom added. "Shall we start?"  
  
"Okay." Harry said nervously. Harry bounced the ball around in front of him; suddenly Tom ran up and snatched the ball and tossed it into the hoop. "What the heck was that?" Harry asked dumbfounded.  
  
"You're supposed to prevent me from stealing the ball from you, or else you have to steal it back so one of us can score." Tom explained further. After a few times Harry caught on to playing Basketball and started to score on Tom.  
  
"Not bad Potter, you'd make a fair player." Tom smirked. Harry recognized similar words from Oliver Wood when he was showed how to play Qudditch and he beat a bludger. Wood had said "Not bad Potter, you'd make a fair beater." The more he thought about it, the more he excited he got about next season. With Umbridge out of the way, his lifetime ban was no longer in effect so he could play again next year.  
  
Tom looked closely at Harry's forehead. "Say Harry, why's that scar on your head look like a lightning bolt?" He asked.  
  
"Uh . . . No idea really." Harry lied. He knew very well that the scar was given to him by Voldermort when he tried to kill him to prevent the prophecy of Harry being the only on to kill him. Harry decided he better change the subject. "So Tom, where'd you move from and where's your dad?"  
  
"I'm from America." Tom mentioned. Harry realized this was why Tom's voice sounded different. "My dad's back in the states trying to finish selling our house, then he's got to get his things at his new job and get settled there which'll take all summer."  
  
"Oh, what's he do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh he's a teacher of all sorts of subjects." Tom smiled. Then he looked at his watch. "Ah crap; I'm almost late for my chat."  
  
"Chat?" Harry asked strangely.  
  
"Don't tell me you never to a chat room on-line?" Tom asked. He noticed Harry was even more confused. "You don't know what internet is, do you?" Tom asked sarcastically. Harry shook his head. "Come on, I'll explain on the way up."  
  
Tom explained to Harry about the internet and how it works. Harry admitted to himself that he half understood and decided to wait until he actually saw this Internet before he asked things. Tom went into a chat room and was under the name American Wizard.  
  
"American Wizard?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just thought it sounded cool." Tom responded. "Ah here she is." Tom pointed to a name that read Hermy.  
  
'Hermy.' Harry thought that sounded familiar. Soon it hit him; that's what Gwarp, Hagrids Half brother, called Hermione last year. Could it be her?  
  
"How's it going Hermy?" Tom typed in.  
  
"Not bad, just getting ready for school in a few weeks." Hermy sent back.  
  
'School does happen for another month?' Harry thought. 'Except Hogwarts!' He realized it WAS Hermione.  
  
"Hey, I've got a new friend here that's very interesting." Tom typed.  
  
"How so?" Hermy sent.  
  
"He has a scar on his forehead." Tom typed. This freaked Harry out. What if this wasn't Hermione, what if it was a Death Eater secretly making it look like a Hogwarts Student.  
  
"Does it look like a lightning bolt?" Hermy sent back.  
  
"Yeah it does actually." Tom sent. Harry was getting more nervous. He tried to type in a bunch of gibberish but Tom pushed him aside. "What's your problem man?"  
  
"Oh my god." Was what Hermy sent. "Get him on now!"  
  
"Why?" Tom sent back.  
  
"Just do it!" Hermy sent.  
  
"You read her man; she wants to chat with you." Tom laughed. "Just don't blow it." He snickered.  
  
Harry didn't know what he meant by that but he preyed this WAS Hermione he was about to "chat" with.  
  
"Harry! Is it you?" Hermy sent.  
  
"Hermione! Is it YOU!" Harry sent back. He sighed with relief but he was still was a little skeptical.  
  
"It IS you! I don't believe it!" Hermione sent. "But just to be sure. What are the initials of my save house-elf club?"  
  
"S.P.E.W." Harry sent. It had to be Hermione. Only students at Hogwarts would even care to remember that.  
  
"I knew it was you! Listen, we can't communicate here. I'll e-mail Tom but it'll be for you." Hermione sent and logged off.  
  
"E-Mail?" Harry asked Tom. Tom slapped his forehead in disgust.  
  
"Electronic Mail! The way the web communicates with people." All of this was starting to come back to Harry. He felt stupid forgetting all of the Muggle things. Of course he knew what most of them were. 'Guess life at Hogwarts will do that to you.' He thought.  
  
The E-mail arrived say TO HARRY! Tom opened it and Harry read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I figured someone would watch our chat if we stayed there. I still can't believe it was you! The odds are astronomical! Anyway, how's your summer been? Have the Dursley's been treating you well. What do you think of Tom?  
  
The list of questions went on and on. "Guess she wants the whole enchilada huh?" Tom joked.  
  
"Guess so. Hang on what's this?" Harry read an interesting part of the E- mail.  
  
Listen Harry, I know it's risky and all but I have no choice. Can I stay with you? My parents are going on there second honeymoon and the only time they could get reservations goes threw our "shopping time" and Ron's family's going on a trip and won't be back until then either. They said they'd let us stay with them after that but, until then; I'm without a way to get up there. I know you don't like the Dursley's and you probably think they'll refuse but; just drop my last name and you'll know what to do. Please E-mail me ASAP. Thank you.  
  
-Hermione  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Was Hermione crazy or something? With Voldermort out there, it'd be crazy to leave her house. Then again; now that he thought about it, his house WAS safer than hers anyway. He decided to run back home and check with the Dursley's. He thanked Tom and said he'll be right back.  
  
Harry ran into the house and into the family room. "BOY SLOW DOWN!" Uncle Vernon roared.  
  
"Sorry, it's just I have a favor to ask." Harry panted.  
  
"A FAVOR TO US!" Uncle Vernon roared.  
  
"Listen, I just need a friend of mine to stay here until we have to go to Diagon Alley in a week or so." Harry asked in his kindest voice, knowing full well it wouldn't work but it was worth a shot. He noticed they were about to refuse so he decided to use his Trump Card. "It'd be a shame for me to not write my OTHER friends cause you refused." He smirked. They knew what he meant; that if he didn't write to anyone in the Order of the Phoenix, they'd send someone to check up on him.  
  
"All right boy, which friend is it. That Chimney-popping, trick pulling, red-haired brat?" Uncle Vernon growled.  
  
"Nope. Her name's Hermione Granger." He smiled, knowing he won. Suddenly Dudley spat out his drink as he was sipping it. Uncle Vernon gagged on his cookie and Aunt Petunia was just jaw dropped.  
  
"You mean to tell us that one of your freaky friends is the daughter of Dudley's new dentist!" Aunt Petunia asked loudly. Harry suddenly realized that was true. Dudley's new dentists last name WAS Granger.  
  
Harry knew now what Hermione meant when she said to drop her last name. He nodded. "Yep, and if you help out, maybe he'll "Ignore" any cavities on Dudley's next appointment and save you money on fillings." He smirked.  
  
He noticed Uncle Vernon was starting to feel tempted and Dudley was starting to get a huge grin on his face. "All right boy we'll allow her to come. But she stays in YOUR room and YOU stay under the stairs!" He ordered.  
  
"I was already planning on that." Harry admitted. He did too; he knew that, even in the wizard world, boys and girls of their ages that are not related shouldn't share a room with one bed. Besides, it was just for a week and he already was used to sleeping down there. He had been most of his life until he started going to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry ran back to Toms and told him the great news. He jumped on his computer and E-mailed Hermione. Hermione  
  
Guess what! They said yes! I can't wait for you to get here.  
  
-Harry  
  
He sent it and the two waited a while.  
  
"You didn't answer her questions." Tom pointed out.  
  
"We'll have the week to do that." Harry pointed out. Just then an E-mail came in.  
  
Harry  
  
Glad to hear it all worked out. Be seeing you in two days. Can't wait to see you too.  
  
-Hermione  
  
Harry said his good-byes to Tom and his mom and ran back home. The next day was spent on getting things read for Hermione.  
  
How will the next week go for Harry and Hermione? Just where does Tom's dad work and WHAT does he teach? Find out next time after a lot of reviews. 


	2. Harry's Best Day

Harry's Best Day  
  
It was to day for Hermione to arrive. Harry had already re-set up his old bed under the stairs and the Dursely's were getting dressed up in their bests just for meeting the parents. Harry knew they'd act their best just for today.  
  
Uncle Vernon was straightening Dudley's tie when he turned to Harry. "Now you're sure they're driving up here and not popping through the chimney." He growled. He remembered the mess the Wesley's made the last time they came two years ago. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Although Hermione is a witch, her parents are just as human as you three." Harry noted, looking at Aunt Petunia especially.  
  
"So she's like my sister is she." She snarled.  
  
There was a knock at the door. The Dursely's moved in front of the door and Harry opened it. Harry couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
There was a gorgeous looking girl standing in front of him. She had long STRAIGHT hair, a nice black shirt and a blue jean short skirt. She had on pink lip gloss and make-up that enhanced her looks. "Hey Harry." She smiled.  
  
Harry was dumbfounded. "Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed nervously and blushed. "Uh, your hair's uh . . ."  
  
"Different; yeah I know. My mom talked me into getting it straight. She said my curls made it look messy." She smiled.  
  
Harry saw her parents behind her with her things. There was Crookshanks in their arms and her trunks with her things were behind them. "Take care Hermione! We'll see you next summer." They called.  
  
"Just a moment Granger." Uncle Vernon called. He and Aunt Petunia walked towards Hermione's parents and moved with them to their car.  
  
Dudley looked stupefied at Hermione. Harry was about to offer to take some of her things when he was pushed out of the way by his cousin. "Mind if I take some of your things!" He smiled at her. Hermione looked shocked and nodded slowly. Dudley ran and took some of her things upstairs. The two looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"That's your mean spoiled cousin I take it." Hermione joked.  
  
"Yep, looks like he likes you." Harry tried to catch his breath from laughing so hard. "Do you mind if I help?"  
  
"Not at all." Hermione smiled. Harry blushed and grabbed up Crookshanks and one of her smaller trunks and carried them upstairs. Hermione followed him, smiling along the way. He led her to his room and placed everything there. Dudley was in there smiling like a Hyena. "Do you mind?" Hermione asked impatiently.  
  
Dudley frowned and sulked off, kicking Harry in the shin. Harry threw him a sour face before he left.  
  
"Where am I sleeping?" Hermione asked questionably.  
  
"On the bed, I'll be under the stairs." Harry calmly told her.  
  
"WHAT! Harry you don't have to do that." Hermione was really shocked at this. "I'm sure I could sleep under the stairs if I have to."  
  
"No Hermione, it's alright. I've slept there before anyway so I know how it is." Harry Assured her.  
  
Hermione sat on Harry's bed and Harry sat on a chair and stared at each other silently. After a few minutes of silence Hermione broke the ice. "So how's your summer been?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Fine, nothing new happened, except Tom moving in of course."  
  
That sparked Hermione's interest. "Speaking of Tom, why don't we go see him; I'd like to meet him."  
  
"Sure why not." Harry agreed.  
  
The two friends walked out to Tom's house and saw him playing Basketball. "Hey Harry, I take it that's Hermione?" Harry nodded. Tom put the ball in his arms and approached her. He picked up her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Such a gentleman." Harry scoffed.  
  
"Boy is it hot; would you two like to go swimming in my pool?" Tom offered.  
  
"What! A pool?" Harry seemed surprised.  
  
"Of course, I'll meet you there; it's in my backyard." Tom ran off.  
  
"Harry, why are you so surprised if he has a pool?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's that he just moved in a few days ago and I know for a fact there was no pool here before!" Harry said a little loudly.  
  
"Oh?!?" Hermione was now as shocked as Harry was. "Oh well, we'll figure it out later. Come on let's go swimming." She pulled Harry's arm and the two ran back home to change.  
  
Harry was out first, Hermione said she'd catch up. Harry walked back with a towel in his hand. He went through the fence and saw the pool. It was an average size rectangular pool. Tom was lying on a water chair enjoying a drink and wearing sunglasses. Harry decided to have a little fun. He put his towel down and snuck up behind Tom. He jumped in and did a cannonball and splashed Tom with a big wave. Tom was stupefied at being caught off guard. He tried to splash Harry but he was too fast for him so he gave up.  
  
"So where's Hermione?" Tom wondered.  
  
"She's just changing still." Harry said calmly.  
  
"Have you ever seen Hermione in a bathing suit?" Tom snickered.  
  
"No I . . . uh . . . is this how you Americans conversant!" Harry blurted out a little loudly.  
  
Tom ignored that last part. "No huh; well just you wait man." Tom smiled. Harry had no idea what he was getting at. Soon he saw Tom snicker again.  
  
"What's so funny now?" Harry asked irritated. Suddenly he was pushed from behind into the water. He got up and saw Hermione laughing. At least it looked like Hermione. She was wearing a 2-part black and white colored bathing suit. Harry was jaw dropped. Hermione noticed he was looking at her and blushed. Tom burst out laughing.  
  
"What I'd tell you Harry!" He laughed. A few hours later the three friends got out of the pool and dried off, now they were wearing towels around themselves. "No way Hermione, you mean you've gone skiing too!" Tom laughed.  
  
"Well yeah I did but it wasn't my thing so I went back to school to study." Hermione sighed.  
  
"You know Hermione you amaze me. You are a study maniac! You study and retain loads of information. How do you do it?" Tom asked.  
  
"It's just the way she is." Harry answered for her. Hermione nodded.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry. "So how do you think Ron's doing?"  
  
"Don't know. Now that his brothers are gone it's just him and Ginny left and those two get along." Harry answered.  
  
The two got home, thanked Tom, and went upstairs before Dudley came to bug them. When they got to the room, they saw Hedwig and Crookshanks staring at each other.  
  
"Now, now you two don't be like that." Hermione sighed.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"They seem to be upset about sharing a room together I think." Hermione suggested. "Either that or Hedwig is mad that Crookshanks gets to go out of a cage and she doesn't."  
  
"Yeah you're probably right. I bet Crookshanks is having fun torturing Hedwig two." Harry laughed. Hermione laughed as well. Later the two changed. Hermione had just returned from the bathroom, she walked up and looked out the window.  
  
"Harry, I saw lots of things to do on my way up here. Why don't we go to the town later huh?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Hermione, don't you think I'd be this bored if I knew that. It's just I don't know when Dementors will come out and attack us. Plus I don't want you to get hurt . . . again." Harry sighed.  
  
"Again! Harry what do you me . . . oh . . . Harry that wasn't your fault." Hermione realized Harry was talking about what happened at the Ministry of Magic a few months ago.  
  
"Yes it was my fault, you warned me not to be a hero. You told me it could be a trap, but I didn't listen. What did I gain out of all of this! Sirius is dead and you almost joined him!" Harry cried. Hermione moved in to comfort him.  
  
"Harry . . ." She sighed. She picked his face up and kissed him on the cheek again. Harry gasped. She walked back to the window and sighed a deep sigh. When she turned around she smiled. "So how did your O.W.L.S. go?  
  
Harry realized he got the results a week or so ago. He ran and got it. "I did better than I thought!" He said excited. He got and O.W.L. in Theory of Charms, one in Herbology, one in Defense Against the Dark Arts, one in Transfigurations, one in Potions, one in Care of Magical Creatures, one in Astronomy, and one in History of Magic. He had gotten eight owls in all.  
  
"Harry! I don't believe it! You did as well as ME!" Hermione said a little loudly and shockingly. Harry couldn't believe it. Hermione ran to her trunk and took out her letter. She got an O.W.L. in Theory of Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, and Ancient Ruins. She had eight owls in all too. Harry couldn't believe it. He was shocked before about getting an O.W.L. in Potions but this was surprising too. He thought Hermione would have gotten all her O.W.L.S.  
  
"Hermione . . . uh . . . have you figured out what you want to be doing now?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I was wanting to go into teaching." She said quietly.  
  
"You WANT to stay back at Hogwarts for good!" Harry was shocked at this.  
  
"I said I WANTED to do that; however after our D.A. meetings I realized how you enjoyed it so much and I decided I wanted to be an Auror too." She blushed again.  
  
"Really! I mean, you have what it takes Hermione. I bet you'll be better than me!" Harry assured her.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No Harry, you'll probably be the best Auror there is." She smiled. The two looked at each other for a while and moved in a little closer. Suddenly Harry backed away to cough, breaking the moment.  
  
"Well . . . uh . . . good night." Harry smiled and stumbled out of the room. Hermione sighed and went to sleep.  
  
The week went by and Harry and Hermione had a lot of fun with Tom. Soon the letters came in for the next year. Harry's letter felt a little heavier. He opened it and found two badges inside. One had a P the other had a C. He and Hermione we jaw dropped.  
  
"Harry! You're a Prefect!" Hermione gasped. "And Qudditch Captain!"  
  
Harry was shocked at both of these. Soon he remembered what Dumbledore had told him that the reason he didn't become Prefect last year was because he knew he had too much responsibility already. Harry guessed he felt this year he would be needed as a Prefect. Dumbledore wouldn't have done it just for any apparent reason. But Qudditch captain! He knew that was McGonagall's doing. He knew he was good but not THAT good to be captain.  
  
"Harry, this is wonderful! The three of us are going to be Prefects this year! I never knew they gave out Prefects during sixth year!" Hermione cheered.  
  
"Neither did I." Harry gulped.  
  
"And QUDDITCH CAPTAIN! That must be a great honor. I've read your father didn't even make it as a captain!" She smiled. Harry blushed. However he didn't want to be reminded of his father yet. He had seen how big of a brat his father was his 5th year. He tortured Snape for no reason except that he existed. He found out his father did mature by 7th year but he still feels ashamed at him. "What are you going to do as Qudditch Captain?"  
  
Harry never thought of that. "Well, for starters, I better get good beaters this year. Without Fred and George we'll need better people. There were a few first years last year that showed great potential." Harry sighed. "But I know one thing for sure. I'm not going to work our people to the bone like the past few years have been."  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep Harry." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean." Harry asked irritated.  
  
"I mean, you say that now but how will you be feeling later. You might find out that you were given all of those hard practices for a reason!" Hermione raised her voice up a little.  
  
"Alright already, yesh." Harry sighed in defeat. "Anyway look at these books! Standard Books of Spells; Grade 6 by Thomas Shushbank, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Grade 6 By William William, and Advance Dark Arts Spells by Jessica Medusa." Harry read.  
  
"Looks like they got a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione sighed. "Hope they're not like Umbridge."  
  
Harry will never forget Umbridge. She was the worst teacher ever in Hogwarts. She added rules and stuff to make their lives miserable. He didn't even want to remember the things she did.  
  
"BOY! YOU TWO GET DOWN HERE! IT'S TIME TO GO TO THAT MAGIC PLACE OF YOURS!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
"I think the Order really has made Uncle Vernon change." Harry laughed.  
  
"Really, in what way this time?" Hermione joked.  
  
"He never reminded me to take me up to Diagon Alley." Harry burst out laughing. After the two calmed down they packed up their things in the car and the drove off.  
  
"I can't wait to see Ron this year." Hermione smiled, Harry nodded. As they drove off, they never noticed another car behind them.  
  
Please R&R 


	3. Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes  
  
The Dursely's car pulled up near Diagon Alley's entrance. There were the Weasley's waiting to take their stuff.  
  
"Good morning Harry! Hello Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley cheered excitedly.  
  
"Where's Ron and Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"They're already in Diagon Alley." Mrs. Weasley assured them.  
  
"Good day Dursely." Mr. Weasley said as put his hand out to shake Uncle Vernon's hand. Uncle Vernon just stared grouchingly at him. Deciding to just skip it, Mr. Weasley helped Harry and Hermione pack there things into their car. As soon as the last thing was packed, the Dursely's drove off.  
  
After securing their car, the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione walked into Diagon Alley. Inside they found there was a huge line coming from a store.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione replied.  
  
They followed the line and found out it led to a store called Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. "Looks like George and Fred's store's a huge success huh?" Harry thought aloud. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Harry! Hermione!" A voice called. The two saw it was Ron with Ginny inside the store.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Hermione said.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, just a sale our brothers are having. Everything 50% off." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Wow!" Hermione looked amazed at the surroundings. There were all sorts of hexes among other things.  
  
"Harry!" A voice called.  
  
"Hermione!" Another called. The two turned around to see Fred and George behind them with big grins on their faces. "Have we got treats for you!"  
  
"What now? Taffy that blows up in your face?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny. Actually it's gum." Fred pulled out a few packs and handed them to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
"So it's gum. What about it?" They asked.  
  
George grinned. "Ah but not just plain gum, these things have been enchanted to, so long as you're chewing it, it'll change your voice to whoever you say before you start chewing. Observe." He pulled out a piece of his own pack and unwrapped it. "Harry Potter." He said before he placed the gum in his mouth. He started chewing, still with a huge grin on his face. "Hey Harry! How are you?" Everyone gasped. His voice sounded exactly like Harry's. He pulled the gum out. "There's just one problem. If you swallow the gum, your voice will stay the same until . . . well . . . it's out of your body." George smiled.  
  
"I'm impressed you guys actually created something useful." Ginny laughed. Fred and George shot glares at her.  
  
"But how authentic are these voices?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We've already tested them and they fool even the best voice activating spells or enchantments." Fred explained. Suddenly the crowd started to get restless.  
  
"Oops, we've been away from the counter too long. Catch you guys later." George called as the two left.  
  
"Looks like the two were made for mischief eh Ron." Harry joked. Ron laughed.  
  
"Come on, let's go get our books." Hermione pointed out. The four caught up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and entered the book store. There they found their things and got in line.  
  
"Arthur!" A voice called. Mr. Weasley turned to see a young middle-aged man approach. He was no different than Mr. Weasley except he has light brown hair instead of red hair. He even dressed similarly; the only difference was his voice sounded different from an English accent. He smiled.  
  
"Walt!" Mr. Weasley grinned. The two hugged friendlily.  
  
"How you doing man it's good to see you." The man laughed, and then he started at the kids. "Well don't worry your kids, introduce me."  
  
"Ah yes. These two are my children, Ron and Ginny." Mr. Weasley pointed out. The three shook hands.  
  
"I haven't seen you kids in ages! How you doing?" The man smiled.  
  
"Fine." Ron grinned.  
  
"Good as can be expected." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Oh and these two are their friends. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Mr. Weasley pointed towards them. "Harry, Hermione; this is my dear friend. Walter Walled."  
  
That name sent shock on their faces after they shook hands. "My, my, Harry Potter. I'm sure you've heard this before but it is such an honor to finally meet you." Mr. Walled grinned.  
  
"I take it your son is here with you right?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Ah yes. Thomas my boy, could you come here please." Mr. Walled called over a boy Harry and Hermione both knew. He came boy and realized who he was about to meet and showed surprise on his face.  
  
"TOM!" Harry and Hermione gasp.  
  
"HARRY! HERMIONE!" Tom gasped.  
  
"Oh, you two know each other?" Mr. Walled asked.  
  
"Dad, Harry's our new neighbor and Hermione's my chat room friend." Tom explained. "She also stayed with Harry for the past week."  
  
"Ah I understand now." Mr. Walled sighed. Ron glared at Harry when Tom mentioned Hermione stayed over.  
  
"Mr. Walled, Tom's told us you teach. Where exactly do you teach?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Salem, USA." Mr. Walled replied.  
  
"I knew it. The only wizards school in the states." Hermione sighed to herself.  
  
"Yes, such a shame it almost didn't last with those awful Witch Trials." Mr. Weasley added in.  
  
"Well look at the time. I really must be going. See you later Arthur." Mr. Walled started to walk off with Tom.  
  
"Hope to see you again Mr. Walled." Hermione called.  
  
"Maybe sooner than you think." Mr. Walled grinned.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." Tom answered as the two left. "See you at Hogwarts." Everyone waved goodbye.  
  
After that incident, the days leading up to the train ride to Hogwarts zoomed by until it was time to go. After getting on board; Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron found Luna and Neville and found a room to stay in. Ron and Hermione told Harry the rules about being a prefect since the meeting on board were for 5th years only. The group of friends were enjoying themselves until Draco showed up.  
  
"My, My. If it isn't Potter! I see you've actually become a late prefect and you're Quidditch captain." Draco laughed.  
  
"Yeah, and from that C badge I'd say you're Slytherin's Quidditch captain. I guess this'll be our easiest year then." Harry smirked.  
  
"Big words coming from a Half-Half who spends his time with a mud-blood and a bunch of Traitor Pure Bloods." Draco snarled. Harry and the others drew their wands.  
  
"Excuse me, but I couldn't help hearing you insulting my friends." A voice said next to Draco. The others stopped and stared with Draco to where the voice came from. It was Tom.  
  
"What do we have here? A new student with a weird voice? Who might you be?" Draco snarled.  
  
"Names Thomas Walled and I'm from America." Tom glared.  
  
"A transfer student, well now I know why you'd hang out with the likes of Potter and his friends." Draco stared at Harry and the others with a smirk. Tom drew his wand and pointed it at Draco. Draco drew his and pointed it at Tom. Tom merely tapped Draco's wand and it flew out of his hand. Everyone gasped at this. When Draco turned to get his wand, Tom tapped him on the back and sent Draco flying into the floor. He walked into the room. Everyone just stared at him.  
  
"How did you do that?" Harry asked.  
  
"At Salem, we learn how to do spells without having to say the words. We can even do some spells without even a wand." Tom answered.  
  
"What is the core of your want?" Ginny asked.  
  
"An ordinary dragon's scale." Tom smiled. No one said anything after that, they just stared at him.  
  
When they arrived. Ron, Harry, and Hermione entered one carriage while Neville, Ginny, and Tom entered another. Luna went into one with two other students. When they arrived into the Grand Hall they saw everyone was at the table already so they all sat together. Harry and Hermione had been looking at each other every now and then and just smiling at each other. They noticed the seat for the DADA was empty still.  
  
"Wonder where the new Dark Arts teacher is?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"No idea." Harry replied.  
  
"Hope they're not like Umbridge." Ron mentioned. That sent shudders down everyone who head him's spine. Soon the new students came and were sorted into their new houses. Tom was with them and was put into Gryffindor.  
  
Soon Dumbledore silenced everybody. "Attention everyone. I promise no long speech however I do have a few rule changes. For Hogsmeade weekends, anyone going must report to a staff member that they are going and who with, if that case should apply. Also, any of the rules applied last year by the Ministry of Magic are no longer in effect any longer. Now when our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher arrives we will begin with the feast."  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, the doors open and a man comes through. Harry and Hermione gasped. "Tom! That's your father!" Tom just put his hands over his face in embarrassment.  
  
Malfoy and the others noticed and started planning something out. When Mr. Walled approach, they stepped on his cape. He took one more step and flicked his wrist in the air. Suddenly Malfoy and the others flew to the ground. As he walked he straightened his cape and walked until he got to his seat.  
  
Dumbledore stood again. "Allow me to present our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher from America. Professor Walter Walled. I will allow him to speak."  
  
"Thank you professor Dumbledore; now I would love to say that it is such a pleasure to be teaching here. Now I know we are at a time of fear and panic with You-Know-Who running around. Some of you may believe that you should not make new friends because there's a possibility they may no be here next year. I tell you that you all should do the opposite! You should all gain as many friends as possible. Only with friends will you be able to survive. I guarantee you all that, despite all of your differences in years past, anyone of you who are enemies will, by the end of this year, will be friends. Now the other teachers and I believe that, to bring people together, we shall create new events at anytime during the year, maybe even a few dances. Now I know I've talked enough, let's eat." He started to sit down when Professor Dumbledore put his hand up to stop him.  
  
"Professor Walled, would you do the honors please." Dumbledore said as if he was getting weaker. Harry and the others looked worried.  
  
"Uh, of course Professor Dumbledore." Professor Walled seemed surprised. He put his hands in the air and a great feast appeared. Everyone started to eat however Harry and the others couldn't help but stare at Dumbledore worrying about him. 


End file.
